


风干玫瑰 [丞毕]

by Rincy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincy/pseuds/Rincy





	风干玫瑰 [丞毕]

我开始怀疑，这个人是不是有什么表情映射障碍。  
现在他被我压在沙发上，沙发很软，不是真皮而是手工布艺，我不知道这是谁的品味，反正不是老头子的；也许是他的，如果是他的，那他如果被这柔软但毕竟粗糙的布料磨痛了手腕，也不能够怪别人了。哦，手腕，他的手腕现在被我压在沙发扶手上。我也不想这么粗暴，但他太高了，这长沙发几乎放不下他。  
就这样的一个姿势，他看起来还是没什么表情。这怎么能怪我怀疑他表情映射有问题呢？我忍不住喊他的名字：  
“毕雯珺。”  
他一瞬不瞬地望着我，低声说，你，你要干什么？  
他在话语中间顿了一下，但我仍然听不太出来他的停顿是慌乱还是某种暗示。再这样可不怪我了。我说，你觉得呢？  
我低下头吻他的嘴唇。从我第一眼看到他的时候就注意到他的嘴唇，很红很艳，形状却端庄；他笑起来的时候会完全不是这个样子，但他每次的笑容都总是很突兀地断掉，嘴角忽然掉下来，嘴唇倏忽间合拢，我怀疑这是一种拒绝式的邀请。我不能确证，但我想，他能成为这么多年来的男人女人中老头子唯一带回家长住、甚至还向我介绍姓名的那个，总不会是偶然。  
但我这个吻没有持续太久。他一开始没有反应，随后却偏过了头。我没打算强奸他——我不是那样的人，我也就离开了他的嘴唇，稍微抬起头，问他，怎么了？  
他不再看我，垂着睫毛说，你别这样。  
我被他逗笑了。逗笑我顶容易又顶不容易，我一边嗤嗤地笑，一边摸上了他的腰和腿。他的腿细长直，没什么毛病——除了太瘦。他的腰也细，我从西裤里扯出他精心叠了个褶妥帖塞进去的衬衣，去掐他腰侧的肉——几乎根本就没有肉。我忍不住想说如果我想折断他的腰会不会也就是掰一下子的事。我也就这么说了。毕雯珺没有回答我。我又说，你不要不说话，不怕我真的试一试吗？说完我想，他当然是知道我又不会真的试，他又不傻——他真的不傻吗？  
毕雯珺还是没有回答我。我顺着他的腰向上摸，喔，还好，虽然摸得到骨头，好在不是皮包骨头。雯珺，你太瘦了。我一边说，一边继续一寸一寸摸上去：他的皮肤手感很好，我很喜欢；或许人人都会喜欢，比如老头子。这么想着我刚好摸到了他的胸前，我把他的乳头夹在指尖，用力夹了夹。他可能有些痛；也或许不是痛。他微微皱起眉，又说一遍：  
你别这样。丞丞，你别这样。  
他喊我丞丞。我又要乐了，我回来几天，他第一次喊我的名字，就是在这里，并且直接把姓去掉。我问他：别哪样啊？我怎么样了？  
他又沉默了。他抬眼看了看我，又把视线挪开。我掐了掐他的胸前作为提醒，他嗯了一声之后，终于说：别……你别摸我。  
我怎么摸你了？那这样行吗？我捻着他的胸问他。  
你……摸我的腿，摸我的腰，胸，……不行，也别、别捏我的、我的，乳头……  
我又不是傻子；何况他在用逐渐加重的喘息提醒我：他这他妈当然是故意的。那这不是更好吗。我开始觉得，我们说不定挺有默契的。我说，行。我放过他的乳头，顺着平滑的小肚子摸回腰间，去扯他的腰带。腰带是最好解开的那种，我倒有半秒有些怅然若失；但我很快想，下次我要让他穿最难解的，然后自己解给我看。随即我意识到，我竟然已经在考虑下次了。  
总之当然要先把这次做完再说吧。我拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤去摸他的下体。甚至已经不是完全软的，我也并不怎么不意外地想。我问他：那这样呢？  
他用梦呓般的音量回答我：别，别……  
我非常有耐心地又问：别怎么样呢？  
……别摸……别隔着内裤摸我的……  
你的什么？我像是督导员一样好脾气地继续问。  
他终于说：……我的……我的……阴茎……  
操。我又兴奋又想笑，用词这么学院派的。我说，好吧，那我就不隔着内裤了。我一边揪下他那条薄薄的棉质内裤，一边忍不住问了出来：我父亲现在喜欢听这种了？毕雯珺喘息着还没有回答我，我赶紧又说：哎，这个就别告诉我了，我也不是很想知道他喜欢玩啥。你知道的，有点儿怪，对不对？当儿子的去了解父亲的性癖，好像有点，在伦理观念上，就还是有点儿怪。  
毕雯珺终于把目光投向了我。他的眼睛本来就是无论看什么都含情脉脉，现在看起来有点湿润，更加显得好像包容了比他整个人加起来都多的情绪。我不知道他是不是有些困惑，或者是也感到了滑稽；但反正我知道他很兴奋，就算我从眼神看的不够准，我也还没有聋，我手中摸到的触感也更加直接地证实了。我开始直接地揉捏着他越来越硬的……阴茎，天啊，我其实不太习惯这么叫，但我现在觉得这么叫也不错；就好像我其实不太经常会精心照顾男伴这玩意儿的感受，但我现在觉得他的手感也不算很坏。因为他又说：你、你也不要、直接摸我的……  
我用拇指捻着茎身侧面，食指去划能摸到的血管突起。再往根部摸摸，我突然发现他剃光了阴毛，我在国外倒是会喜欢这样的男伴，看起来干净些；但在国内似乎不是很多见。而他这样，则意外地叫我好像有些遗憾。我抚摸着应该是毛囊的地方，问他：为什么？为什么不让我摸你？你明明都准备好了，为什么不行？  
他仍然望着我，眼神里的困惑越来越浓；然后又一点点变成了求饶。我看出来了，他完全知道我想让他说什么；只是这个他真的不想说。但人总是不能只做自己想做的事的，对吧？我喊他，妈妈。  
我没料到他对这个词的反应这么强烈。他整个人从沙发上弹起来，第一次真正有用力气地试图从我手底下逃走。但他好像也没什么力气——到底是太瘦了，我又把他按了回去。  
他喘息着看着我，好看的嘴唇翕动了几下，最后低声说，丞丞，你别乱喊。  
我权衡了一下。然后说，好吧，我听你的。不过，你明明就更兴奋了。  
我指着脱离了我掌控的他的阴茎说。无疑他已经完全勃起了。我可以不再那么叫他，但我也不能就这么放过他吧。我不再去摸他，我说：我为了你，雯珺，你是不是也该为我做点什么？  
说的时候我其实也没太过脑子，没去想他能为我做什么。他能为我做什么呢？给我上？那不叫为我做什么，叫我为他做什么。结果他倒是迅速想出来了。他重新垂下视线，说，那你先放开我。  
我放开了他，坐回了沙发上，为他留出舞台；然后我有点惊讶地看着他跪到了地毯上，去解我的裤带。——好吧，当然是这个，还能有什么呢？  
不管怎么说，他的技术还不算太坏。当他用花瓣一样的嘴唇去亲吻我的阴茎顶端时，我心想我第一次看到他嘴唇时的联想完全不能算错。他的唇舌都不算太灵巧，胜在足够敬业，殷勤地把我的性器照顾了一遍。当他尽可能地把我的阴茎往喉咙深处吞的时候，我都有点于心不忍了。我抓住他的头发，说，好啦。  
他这才慢慢吐出来。不得不说，还是挺爽的，以至于我都有点后悔喊停了。但究竟我还有别的可干的，我想那也不至于让我真的去后悔吧。他又用湿漉漉的眼睛望着我了。我松开手，把他的头发顺回去，故意跟他嬉皮笑脸：丞丞害怕你受伤。  
他终于露出了一个短促的笑。然后他说，那你让一让。  
我不明所以地按他比划的挪开一点地方，他衣冠不整地从我大腿上爬过——我十分确定他打开的裤链和被扒下的内裤里露出的阴茎蹭到了我的西装裤上——从我身后的沙发缝隙里，掏出了一管润滑。  
……我简直困惑了，我觉得他简直是个冷笑话高手。所以这里，我以为我是突兀地把他按倒的沙发上，本来也是他的战场之一。简直绝妙。我按住了他还在摸索的手：还找什么呀？  
他小声说：避孕套。  
哎呀。我说，你会怀孕吗？他摇摇头。我就说：那不就得了，那还用什么避孕套呀。他抬眼看了看我，我继续胡说八道：就算会怀孕，那也没什么，要是能给我生个孩子不是也挺好的吗，不管像你还是像我，都不会太丑，也不会太笨……  
说着说着我都快被自己说服了，想想要是有个孩子真的不错。但可能那臆想中的孩子运气也太差了吧，还是不要了。他也终于打断我一次：不要乱讲了。  
好吧，那就不讲了。我说，那你扩张给我看吧。  
毕雯珺动了动嘴唇，最后还是没说什么。他在我面前跪到沙发上，把裤子扒到膝盖，就要去拿润滑。我说，你都脱了吧，要不我老觉得你要打针似的。他也就老老实实地把裤子和内裤全部拉到了底。我替他扯下来，丢到了地上。回过头来，他已经沉默着把手指插进了他自己的后穴。说是沉默也不准确，他只是没有说话，但带着细微呻吟的喘息可没有停过。我看着他被刺激得收缩又张开的穴口，说，还好你不是真的是女孩，要不我真的让你给我生孩子，怎么办呢。  
他在百忙中望了我一眼。很快他又低下头，说，你、不会。  
他混在喘息中的话音差点让我听成你不配。但我们真的默契很好，我知道他说我不会。我真的不会。我忽然一阵扫兴，我拉开他的手，按住他，把我的性器直接插入了他刚刚扩张了一点的后穴。他发出一声有点痛苦的呻吟，叫我：丞丞，慢，慢点……  
我也不怎么好受。我只好掐住他没什么肉的侧腰，跟他说：放松，放松。  
他也真的在努力放松。我感到包裹着我性器的肉壁在一点点地慢慢张开，偶尔又收紧一下，叫我开始爽起来。我又想对他温柔点了，我问：可以吗？他说可以。我和他互相配合着，很快我就插到了底。他的甬道仍然在一下下地收缩，叫我很希望他采访一下我，但我知道他不会，我只好主动告诉他：你操起来好爽。  
得到他的默许，我开始抽插起来。他真的让人很爽，少有的不隔套子的做也让我更加觉得不一样。我突然想，不知道他觉得我怎么样？我其实很少关心床伴对我的感想，但这次我想，他要是觉得我跟其他人、重点是我跟老头子一样，那就太没意思了。我用一根手指从交合的地方伸进去，去寻找他的那个点；并不太难找，我说过很多次了，我们意外地有默契。在我按下那点的时候他整个人瘫软得像一叠丝绸，他惊叫起来：不、不要……丞丞，别……  
原来这个游戏还没有完。我问他：别什么？  
……他很快说不出话了。直到最后，我把精液射在他体内，拔出来之后，他趴在我怀里，终于能够啜泣着说：别插射我……  
我安抚地摸了摸他刚刚射过的阴茎，亲了亲他诚实又狡猾的嘴唇。

 

END


End file.
